Gentle Light
by Otaku Frappe
Summary: Aphrodi is concerned about a particular rumour about his student Kishibe. So he decides to investigate, and what he finds isnt what he expcected.   Kishibe has developed a crush for Aphrodi, but when he corners him in the locker room can he confess?


Title: Gentle Light  
>Fandom: AnimeManga: Inazuma Eleven/ Go  
>Genre: Romance<br>Pairings: Aphrodi and Kishibe  
>Rating: K+<p>

**A/N: Well I was searching through tumblr on the week end and I found this cute little picture of Mr Max Fab pecking Kishibe and I immediately built a little ship :D It was so adorable and I could stop looking up photos of them together. ^^  
>So here, a little one-shot to celebrate one of my many ships ^^<strong>

**Leave a review if you like =3**

* * *

><p>"A-ano… K-kantoku?" a nervous voice perked up from inside the Kidokawa Seishuu locker room. Kishibe looked up and stared nervously into the liquid golden eyes of Afuro Terumi (otherwise known as Aphrodi.) Kishibe had earlier during the term had come to the small conclusion that he had developed a minor crush for the beautiful blonde coach.<p>

"Yes, _Taiga_?" Aphrodi answered his voice velvety smooth. Kishibe shuddered visibly as the name rolled off his Kantoku's tongue like water. It sound amazing; like heaven on earth (or something every similar). Kishibe resisted blocking his ears as his beloved coach continued talking to him.

"I've been hearing a very disbelieving rumour about you, _Taiga_" Aphrodi stated, sitting down on the metal bench, inviting his student to sit with him. And he did- very awkwardly and robotically- which made Aphrodi smirk.

"Wh-what was this r-r-r-umor?" oh god. Kishibe was so nervous. If he heard his first name come out of Kantoku's mouth again, he'd have to get out of the now suffocating locker room. Immediately.

Aphrodi paused dramatically. His student was looking at the ground. He tsked as he reached a smooth hand to grasp Kishibe's chin and drag it to face him. He was slightly surprised at the vibrant red colour that shaded his team's captain's face, and he watched in fascination as he spoke again "Sousuke and others have informed me that you have been meeting with Shindou Takuto from Raimon" and Kishibe's face put the reddest rose to shame.

"Eh? EHHH? Shindou?" Kishibe squeaked out, utterly confused

"Well?" Terumi asked sternly, his grip suddenly tightening grip making Kishibe shudder. In his nervous and over excited state of being touched by his Kantoku, Kishibe blurted out something even more ridiculous as he thought of the determined captain of Raimon.

"H-h-he told me h-he had kissed K-kirino and I asked h-h-h-h-h-h-h-him about it" Aphrodi's eyes slightly widened as Kishibe continued to sprout more nonsense "because I-I-I-I've never been kissed before"

The hard grip on Kishibe's chin vanished instantly as Kantoku stared at him in shock. "Huh?" Aphrodi asked completely confused for about five seconds before he recomposed himself. Kishibe tried to recall what he had stupidly blurted out, and he took no notice of his Kantoku suddenly leaning so close, that his breathe ruffled the fine hairs on Kishibe's rosy cheeks.

"So…you've never been kissed _anywhere_ before, _Taiga_" Aphrodi concluded, almost smugly, "But I cannot have you sneaking off to meet with competition, so we'll clean up that little mishap, right now" and he gently pressed his lips to his students smooth cheek.

Kishibe's eyes practically popped out of his skull as Kantoku whispered gently against his cheek, "first cheek kiss." He held a baited breathe as Aphrodi's lips trailed to his scrunched up nose, giving it a quick peck before murmuring "first nose kiss". His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and he squeezed his eye lids together and he fisted his loose soccer shorts to hold back any noise's that squeaked from him.

Aphrodi's lips trailed elusively down to lightly press against the corner of Kishibe's closed mouth, slightly enjoying the salty flavour of sweaty skin. Kishibe couldn't help the squeak that erupted from the back of his throat as his nerves were electrified with molten lava. He couldn't help but unconsciously pucker his lips enticingly. Aphrodi chuckled as he noticed this and quickly murmured "first kiss" and pressed his lips to Taiga's.

At first it was nothing like Kishibe had imagined. He thought that all first kisses were soft and sweet- a conformation of hidden feelings mixed with the goodness of feeling intimate with whomever was kissing. He didn't expected heat to flood his system as Aphrodi's soft tongue gently pried open his sealed lips, eagerly sliding inside and coaxed Kishibe's hesitant tongue into tangling with him. He didn't expect for his hands to somehow intertwine themselves in his Kantoku's neat blonde hair or for Aphrodi's hands to slide gently underneath his soccer jearsy. He never expected to let out a small moan to escape their pressed lips, but he was glad he did; because Aphrodi groaned into the lengthy kiss and pulled Kishibe on to his lap.

And Kishibe never expected his heart to ache like it did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In celebration of writing friggin five and a half pages for my Advanced English essay :):) YAY FOR ME :):)**

**Hope you all enjoy this short little piece and i'll try to get the next chapter of Smitten, Kind king and Lots of Kisses up by the Holidays :):) OK Bai!**

**-Otaku Frappe**


End file.
